Mi Fiel Compañero
by FerMrack
Summary: Tras su derrota con Bede, Hop sintió que debía mejorar a toda costa, para no manchar el nombre y la reputación de su hermano. Pero no se dio cuenta en el proceso de las cosas que terminó haciendo, como poco a poco fue dejando su interés propio de lado. Y sobre todo, a su mejor amigo de lado. ¿Aún hay tiempo para regresar atrás a como todo solía ser? Él espera que sí.


Miró la Pokeball en profundo silencio, sin decir nada.

El Rotom sobre el PC lo miraba intrigado, pero algo le decía que no debía hablar en ese momento. Incluso las demás personas del Centro Pokemon tenían su mirada clavada en el joven, el cual seguía allí sin decir nada.

Y de un segundo a otro, en silencio, el joven salió del Centro Pokemon, dejándolos a todos con la intriga.

Al salir, lo recibió el frio viento de Pueblo Auriga, pero eso no le importaba. Nada le importaba más en ese momento. La gente de la ciudad también lo veía confundida, ya que su abrigo no parecía ser suficiente como para cubrirlo del frío, y aun así él no se veía afectado por nada.

Avanzó por el pueblo en silencio, algo muy raro en él. No corría ni gritaba animado como de costumbre. No, no podía hacerlo, no hasta que se sacara ese pesar de encima.

Tras salir del pueblo, luego de su pequeña caminata, se detuvo a la mitad del camino y contempló una vez más su Pokeball. Suspiró.

– Wooloo, ¡Sal!

De la Pokeball, salió el Pokemon oveja algo sorprendido, mirando confundido a sus alrededores tras su repentina aparición. Y el frío del lugar no le ayudaba mucho que digamos.

– Wooloo… – murmuró Hop, haciendo que el Pokemon se volteara a verlo. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la pequeña oveja la cual, dando unos pequeños brincos, se acercó a su entrenador. Pero este la detuvo – ¡Espera!

Confundido, Wooloo retrocedió y miró al joven moreno, quien no parecía muy feliz. No se parecía al energético entrenador que conocía, algo había cambiado. ¿Pero por qué?

Él estuvo presente en su batalla contra Bede. Él vio como este lo derrotó sin muchos problemas, pero jamás pensó que aquello le afectaría tanto.

Cuando fue dejado en el PC del Centro Pokemon, pensó que su entrenador lo hacía para que ya no lo lastimaran, por eso no se molestó. Esperó varios días por su regreso mas el siempre pasaba de él.

También vio como otros Pokemon entraban y salían del PC constantemente, nunca había entendido el por qué de esa situación. Y tampoco entendía el por qué, cuando ambos cruzaban sus miradas a través de esa pantalla digital, él le esquivaba.

Ahora, ya estando por fin fuera y delante de él, ¿lo seguía ignorando? ¿Por qué?

– Beee… – baló el Pokemon normal, tratando de que así Hop le hablara.

– Lo… lo siento, Wooloo – dijo, algo deprimido. El mencionado lo miró curioso, decidiendo dejarle hablar – yo… yo estaba confundido… no…

A Hop le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse, y aquello preocupaba más a su Pokemon. ¿Tanto le había afectado su derrota? ¿Qué había pasado durante su ausencia?

– Beeee… – volvió a balar el Pokemon, acercándose un poco al joven pero manteniendo algo de distancia. No quería incomodarlo como antes, pero tampoco quería dejarlo solo.

– No quería que la gente pensara mal de mi hermano… o que él me recomendó solo por ser eso – mientras hablaba, su voz se iba entrecortando. Al parecer, el frío de Auriga estaba haciendo de las suyas y Hop ya no era capaz de soportarlo – todo este tiempo hice lo imposible por demostrar que él no se equivocaba… tanto, que olvidé luchar para mí mismo…

Wooloo, aún preocupado, se acercó un poco más. Hop no hizo ningún amague de alejarlo, por lo que se acercó otro poco más ya más confiado.

– Me di cuenta entonces, de que no debía seguir así – y tras decir eso, su mirada se alzó y chocó contra la de Wooloo. Ambas miradas provocaron algo en los dos, que hizo como si el tiempo se detuviera y todo a su alrededor se oscureciera, quedando solo ellos en un inmenso vacío – yo no debo pelear para demostrar que alguien es excepcional, cuando todos ya lo saben. Yo debo pelear para mí mismo, para que todos vean quién soy yo.

Y para sorpresa de Wooloo, el joven entrenador dio un paso hacia el frente, acercándose a él.

– No soy "Hop, el hermano pequeño del campeón de Galar", ¡No! – Exclamó, con sus puños cerrados, sorprendiendo y haciendo sonreír a Wooloo – ¡Yo soy Hop, el futuro campeón de Galar! ¡Aquel cuya leyenda se escuchará por los siglos de los siglos y que se escribirá en la mente de todos en la región!

Y tras eso, Hop señaló a su Pokemon, aquel que fue su primer compañero, aquel que lo acompañó desde el principio, aquel que siempre lo dio todo en cada una de sus batallas.

– ¡Y lo haré a tu lado, mi fiel compañero! – Exclamó con una sonrisa, haciendo que Wooloo alzara sus patas de la emoción, soltando un poderoso "Beeee" que se escuchó por toda la ruta.

Aquel sonido, lo siguió un intenso destello azul que cubrió al pequeño cuerpo del Pokemon normal. Tan intenso, que extinguió toda la oscuridad que antes los había rodeado. Tan intenso, que incluso el viento se detuvo, el granizo igual. Fue como si toda la tierra se detuviera para presenciar aquel momento, y Hop tenía asientos de primera fila para presenciarlo.

Tras terminar, aquel destello reveló a un imponente Pokemon de largos cuernos, cuya lana era blanca como la nieve con algunas manchas negras. Parte también de su lana superior, era de un color grisáceo, que adornaba como bufanda el rostro serio de quien antes era un tierno Wooloo.

Los ojos de Hop se llenaron de emoción al ver a su amigo evolucionado. Tanto, que no pudo contenerse a abrazarlo, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a Dubwool, pero que no tardo en acostumbrarse y en corresponder.

– Prometo que nunca te dejaré de lado, Dubwool. Así como tú no lo hiciste conmigo – le dijo Hop a su Pokemon, entre pequeñas lágrimas – ¡Juntos llegaremos a la cima! – Exclamó, alzando su puño hacia el cielo, acompañado del "Beeee" de su Pokemon.

Tras separarse, Hop tomó sus Pokeballs y sacó a todo su equipo para que presenciaran el regreso de un veterano. Corviknight e Inteleon eran los más emocionados, y fueron los primeros en interactuar con Dubwool. Snorlax y Pircunchin por su parte se mantuvieron al margen, pero igual se les veía felices por la inclusión del nuevo integrante al equipo.

Y mientras eso pasaba, desde la lejanía en pueblo Auriga, Sonia veía aquella escena con una sonrisa en su rostro, llena de orgullo.

– Me recuerda tanto a ti, Lionel… – murmuró ella, mientras jugaba con su cabello – sé que llegará lejos, ¿y quién sabe? Tal vez hasta te derrote.

Tras eso, dejó escapar una pequeña risa. Esos dos eran todo un par, y estaba feliz de haberlos conocido.

.

.

Fin

* * *

**Y, ¿qué tal?**

**Tenía esta idea desde hace un tiempo pero no sabía bien como expresarla. Hop es un personaje que a mi parecer está muy bien logrado, tiene un buen desarrollo a lo largo del juego que me sorprendió bastante. Y lo que más me hizo quererlo, fue este mini arco donde deja a Wooloo en el PC, para luego regresarlo siendo ya un Dubwool, fue un buen detalle.**

**Ya sé que estos juegos tuvieron toda la polémica y demás, pero eso no nos tiene que cegar a la hora de ver algo bueno. Como bien dijo una peli "un tesoro entre la chatarra" XD**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado y comenten que les pareció.**

**PD: Por cierto, si preguntan por mi otra historia, pues está en veremos. No sé si continuarla o no, porque ha sufrido tantos cambios a lo largo de este tiempo, que a veces dudo en saber cómo continuarla. Solo quería decir eso.**

**En fin, ¡nos vemos!**


End file.
